Rurouni Karou
by Ay Hua
Summary: A what if story where Karou and Kenshin are the same people in each others places...? Complete
1. Act 1 Pt1

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine. So please don't sue.  
  
Act 1 Karou, Kamiya Battosai (Pt. 1)  
  
She walked calmly down the quite Tokyo streets, minding her own business when a strong commanding male voice called out "Hitokiri Battosai!" The woman turned her face a mask of questioning. There in front of her stood a young man no older then herself and not much taller either. His deep red hair flamed out behind him, his dark violet eyes burning, the aura of anger radiated off him in waves.  
"I've found you." He whispered harshly. Then from his right hand he pointed a bokken at her chest. "For two months you have murdered at your own will. It ends here - tonight!"  
All the young woman could do was squeak out an "Oro?" and stare blankly at the young man in surprise, her bright blue eyes stunned. At first he didn't appear to have anything to him, but as she soon realized - he did.  
Growling he said "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Who else would defy the sword ban!?" His heel twitched and he was in flight...right for the young woman, the bokken raised high. The woman saw the arch of the bokken and tried desperately to dodge it. But it seemed that luck was not on her side.  
The man gawked at the now prone woman who had unknowingly thrown herself into a wooden fence. Her eyes faintly resembled spinning tops as she moaned another "Oro".  
The man stood back and squeaked out an astonished "THIS?! Is the Hitokiri Battosai?!"  
"Nope" Came his answer. Rubbing her slightly swollen head the woman said "Sessha is but a rurouni, a swordswoman traveling with not apparent destination. But to answer your question how can I have murdered for two months when I have only just arrived?" She smiled coyly up at the man.  
Her smile disarmed him for a moment, but he regained his composure and pointed (with out the bokken this time) at her chest and said "Then how do you explain your sword?! Don't you know about the sword ban?! And...and what about that scare on your face?!" With that he grabbed hold of the hilt and drew the sword. The sheen of the blade gleamed in the pale moonlight but the surprise of the holder was far more evident then the shine of the blade. "It's a...it's a sakabato?"  
The woman merely laughed and said "How can I kill anybody with a reversed blade?" but her shoulders sank with the mention of her scar, she gingerly touched it as thought it were still a fresh wound. "And this...well it was a gift from someone dear to Sessha."  
The man, ignoring the change in his 'prey', gingerly touched the blade and sputtered "N...not many. But the blade doesn't show any wear either, not even a hint of blood. I don't think it's even been used once." Looking back down at the woman who now was able to rise continued to say "That means that you're really..."  
"Yes a rurouni." She said once again recovering her bright smile that had at once brought many a man to his knees, but in this case it didn't seem to work. The sound of a whistle echoed through the still night air  
  
"Police whistle! Got to go!" he yelped as he tossed the woman's blade to the side and dashed off in the direction of the sound. While the woman had to scramble to retrieve her sword, she cried a desperate "Oro".  
The woman watched as the young (and might she say handsome) man ran off. 'It seems that I have found a reason to stick around Tokyo after all...' and silently followed the young man.  
There the young man came upon a scene of carnage that no one would have nor wanted to believe. Men and blood flowed freely, the police tried frantically to stop the man they faced but every attempt they seemed to fail. The young man showed up just as a massive overbearing man shouted at the tops of his lungs "WEAK!!!!! YOU'RE ALL WEAK!!!!!" his mammoth size kept the police at bay but not the young man. Everyone started to cry that this man...this crazed lunatic was the great killer Hitokiri Battosai! The young man sprang from the crowd in to the waiting arms of the 'Battosai.' In mid air he yelled "It's over Battosai!!!" his bokken came crashing down on the giant but it seemed that the young man was out strengthen, and the 'Battosai's' blade found it's mark. The young man skidded to a halt, bright red blood flowing from a wound on his upper arm, greatly demising his ability to fight. The giant turned to face him, and the sudden realization that there was to be no way for him to win, backed him into the near by wall. Then to his utter and total surprise, the young (and might he add beautiful) woman was standing in front of his attacker.  
"Quite the risk taker aren't we?" she asked, once again that sweet innocent rurouni smile on her lips. And pulling him up beside her with more strength then one would imagine sprinted off, but soon landed in a heap, the woman holding her stomach and groaning "Oh....damn...cramps..."  
The young man in his anger yelled out, much to the woman's embarrassment "Damn women and their cramps!!!"  
The giant's voice rang out he turned to run "I am Himura Battosai! Master of Himura Kasshin-ryu! You will know me as the Hitokiri Battosai!" Unknown to the fleeing assailant the young woman glanced up from her crouching position to watch with a careful eye the giant's retreat.  
The man rose to follow and yelled "STOP!!" but was soon stopped himself.  
"No, you stop." Calmly said the woman pulling down heard on the man's pony tail, the hair was smooth and she didn't really want to let go, but once she had stopped the rash young man she did, it also didn't help that he turned and walloped her one on the head. To her defence she said "Running while injured could further your wound. At least he's told us what kind of technique he uses. It will help us deal with him later."  
Growling her own assailant said "Himura Kasshin-ryu is MY technique! He's murdering in our name!" this stopped our happy rurouni, she watched the man with sad eyes, being disgraced in such a way was not something to be taken lightly. "I'm going-"he began to say but was stopped short when once again the woman grabbed hold of his ever sore pony tail.  
"Remember your wound...anyway I think we have out stayed our welcome. Sessha thinks that we should leave before the police decide to ask us what we're doing out at night." And with that grabbed his wrist and yanked him from the scene and ran for high heaven dragging a grumbling (good looking) man behind her.  
  
The rurouni soon found herself in the home of her would be killer staring up at the plaques that lined the once covered wall. 'Himura Kasshin- ryu. Himura Kenshin – instructor' at that point she had to utter a startled "Oro?"  
"We're a small dojo but we had ten good students. Then two months ago that murder shows up, and now...it's like this. One after the other the students left, they didn't want to have anything to with the Himura dojo. And even now the townspeople fear to be near me." The sadness evident in his voice while an older gentleman tended his wound. The older man seemed a quaint kindly fellow but the woman knew that looks were deceiving...as she herself knew.  
Still facing the wall she said "Yes it would seem that even in this time of the Meiji era the name Hitokiri Battosai still strikes fear in people."  
"What I can't figure out is why he is using the name Himura Kasshin- ryu...and if he really is Battosai...I don't know what to do, but I don know that his murdering spree has to stop!"  
"Mmm...But I think that it would be best for you to stop patrolling at night. The night is dangerous as it is, and to knowingly put your self in danger is foolish. He seems to be far too strong for you Kenshin-dono." Said the woman turning to face Kenshin...she was now able to give a name to that oh so handsome face. Kenshin glared at her as she continued, "And a swordsman has to be honest about his own skills before ever facing an enemy especially a stronger one. You should know what will happen before you ever step up to fight again. Is the prestige of your school really worth your life?"  
Kenshin breathed deeply trying desperately to calm his nerves and said "Himura Kasshin-ryu was developed by my father who survived the Bakumatsu revolution. He decided to reject the ethics of Satsujin-ken, swords that give death. He worked long and hard for ten years to create a style based on Kasujin-ken, swords that give life. Six months ago he was drafted for the Seinan war...and left this earth. This...this Hitokiri Battosai has murdered ten people, in our name. My father's ideal – his last gift to us all – has been defiled! But then again such shame can not be understood by a mere rurouni." Kenshin glared up at her, and she could not turn away. His violet eyes burned in to her soul, calling forth feelings that she had not felt in a very long time. But she found herself falling and she smiled, trying everything to break to connection.  
"But that arm still says no for the night patrolling, at least for a while. You should get some rest." She continued as she headed for the door. "If you really believe in Katsujin-ken you have a duty to keep yourself alive, and anyway I doubt that your late father would want to trade his only son's life for the good name of his sword style." She pulled the door open soundlessly and stepped out. "Excuse me." And was lost in the dark.  
When she had left the older gentleman that she had felt bad vibes from spoke "We are finished here Kenshin-san."  
"Thank you Kihei." Noted Kenshin, he had been entranced by the woman's eyes, so blue that he was drowning in them.  
"Kenshin-san you shouldn't be so trusting especially with someone like that. A rurouni is one with no destination, no path. Don't be too kind."  
"I know," he whispered, "I know."  
  
It was a few days later when the mystery woman appeared again. Kenshin and Kihei were walking through the busy Tokyo streets when they heard a commotion.  
"Oh...an arrest" said Kenshin walking towards the quickly gather crowd.  
"Stop struggling! Come along!" shouted the police. They seemed to be having a hard time with their capture. And there down face first with the Tokyo ground was our young woman, appearing to have been out done by the police.  
"Rurouni!" yelped Kenshin as he dashed to her rescue. "Your still here?!"  
Looking up from the ground, she meet Kenshin's feet as they came upon them. "Oh Kenshin-dono! I didn't recognize you in formal wear. You look so manly."  
Kenshin turned on his heel and said "Oh then...I guess you don't need my help do you?"  
"W-wait Kenshin-dono!" she cried reaching out for him.  
"Ok officer what did she do?" he said turning to face the officer.  
The officer a tall arrogant looking man said "she's violating the sword banning act. But wait...aren't you from that Hitokiri Battosai School?"  
That did it - Kenshin began to yell at the officer. "I told you we were framed!"  
"Don't you yell at a police officer! I could have your dojo for that!"  
"You don't have the power to tell me who I can yell at and as for my dojo-"  
"Now...now, let's all get along and calm down." Spoke up Kihei.  
The same officer spun to face the old man and burst out a "Who the hell are you?!"  
Kihei came up to the man and taking his hand said "Is there really any need for anger?"  
The officer glanced down at his hand and sputtering said "A-all right. We'll let her be this once, but next time we won't be so easy. Don't make any trouble, you got that!"  
Kenshin in a soon to be typical manner pulled the sides of his mouth apart and said "Not me..." all the woman could do was chuckle uncomfortably.  
"Weak in body and in spirit." She said quietly, she had seen the 'transaction' and was disappointed with the local police.  
"What did you say?" asked Kenshin turning to face her.  
"Oh nothing, Kenshin-dono."  
"So your still in town are you? Do you have some sort of business to attend to?" he inquired. After the night of the fight he had thought she had left right after, which would explain why she left so suddenly.  
"Umm...not exactly..." was all she could get out. "Anyway how's the hunt for the murder going?" She tried desperately to change the course of the conversation, which worked like a charm.  
"Oh...well...I do have a suspect. There is a dojo called 'Kiheikan' on the outskirts of the next town over."  
"A dojo?"  
"No. not any more, it's more like a gathering place for gamblers and rouges. A former samurai took it over about two months ago. They say that he's a giant of a man. It's too much of a coincidence he shows up two months ago and some giant proclaiming to be the Battosai begins killing people. I have no real proof so I can't really do anything but soon..."  
It was then that Kihei spoke up. "Kenshin-san I must leave to prepare dinner."  
"Oh...oh yes thank you."  
"If you'll excuse me." The old man's eyes meet those of our resident lady as he passed by, and she got the sneaking suspicion that something wasn't right.  
"That fellow that was with you..." she said the question in the air.  
"Who? Kihei? He's a sort of live-in-apprentice. It was right after father died that he appeared at my gate and I helped him out. He doesn't really believe in what I'm doing, he tells me to sell the dojo and find a nice house away from the main city."  
"Where's he from?"  
"I don't know. I never bothered to ask."  
"Never asked?!" gawked the woman surprise marring her features.  
"Should I have? Why should it matter? We all have things in our past that we are ashamed of, why should I press? You do don't you? Why else did you become a rurouni?"  
"True..." was all that she could say. She bowed her head in thought.  
"So you can't have much money rurouni, so why don't you stay with me?"  
"Oh, no! Sessha has an errand to run. Maybe another time?"  
"But you just said..."  
"Oh how forgetful. Excuse me."  
"B-but wait."  
"There's more?" she questioned.  
"Umm...the other day...I never thanked you for saving me. Umm, well I'm sorry..."  
"Do you have a fever?" she questioned gently touching her calloused hands to his forehead feeling for a temperature.  
In turn he glared at her and growling said "Why can't I just apologize?" while whacking her arm quite forcefully.  
"Indeed why not?!" she sputtered while trying to get out of reach of his hands. "Well this rurouni doesn't mind such things. Kenshin-dono shouldn't worry either." Her sweet smile on her lips once again. "Bye now!" and she walked off, disappearing quickly in to the crowd.  
"Oh...I forgot to ask about the sakabato. Oh well." 'I wonder what errand she had to do that was so important.' He thought to himself.  
'Kiheikan dojo in the neighbouring town...no wonder there was nothing to find in Tokyo.' She thought as she focused on the task at hand...whatever that might be.  
  
That night, a star filled night a sweet voice called out.  
"Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hel-"  
"Oh shut up already! Who the hell are you!?" yelled another tall man with an angry and anal-retentive glare on his face.  
"Is the sensei...?" she began.  
"Master Himura is out! Come back latter lady!"  
"Oh so his name is Master Himura." She said faking the surprise in her voice.  
"Y-you didn't know?" he sounded surprised, but then again anything could get by this dolt.  
"Sessha thought his name was - Murder Himura." She smiled coyly up at the man, putting her smile to use. "Kenshin-dono's suspicions were indeed correct."  
A voice from behind the man broke the moment. "What's the matter Nishiwaki? Who's the female runt?"  
In turn the man now known as Nishiwaki said "Huh...not even a runt. Get rid of it."  
  
Back at the dojo, Kenshin sat reading, when his cup cracked. "Oh...the cup cracked."  
"Kenshin-san?" Kenshin was so startled that one could almost see his hair rise up on end his pony tail almost reaching the roof.  
"Kihei, you startled me. What is it?"  
"It's about selling the dojo sir."  
"What? Kihei I told you I won't sell. This place means too much to me."  
"Yes, sir, but...the paper work has already been made up."  
"Kihei?"  
"All I need now is your seal." Just as he finished that sentence in burst the man of his nightmares. It was the 'Battosai', and he had a gaggle of goons behind him. He smirked and said in a deep gravely voice, "Hello."  
Kihei continued "Then this property will be ours!"  
"Y-you're..." Kenshin scrambled for the bokkens that lined the wall.  
"Himura Gohei, Master of Kiheikan. This is my brother." 


	2. Act I Pt 2

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine. So please don't sue. Author's side notes: I have had some readers ask about ages, and the love life of our heroine. And I really like the idea that Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura who asked about the age difference and I figured that I would keep it...just to make things interesting, and I was also going to change Sanosuke's and Megumi's parts...but that will wait for later-when I get there. As for the love life of Kaoru....well the idea that Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura also gave me was to switch Tomoe with her dead fiancé Akira. Which works great...I really had no idea how to handle that...and I was going to figure that out when I got there but hey!! Thanks to you I don't have to!!! feels weight lifted partially from shoulders Also I would like to apologise for my poor spelling on the previous chapter. In my haste to get it up loaded I missed spelt some very important names. And I apologise profusely. It will not happen again. Oh and please tell me wither I should keep the 'violence' the way it is...I'm not too sure on how far to go with the interactions between Kenshin and Kaoru. Me thinks it's a touchy subject. But on ward and up ward with the story!  
  
Act I Kaoru, Kamiya Battosai (Pt 2)  
  
Kihei continued "I don't like to do things this way but you left me with no choice. But since you've begun to catch on to my brother I can't take anymore chances, and it was all moving so well. I thought the kindly old man routine would take care of you but unfortunately you're just so damn stubborn about this joint."  
"Kihei..."was all that Kenshin could whisper, finally realizing what had happened right under his nose.  
"So I used my brother to cook up this murder commotion, to discredit the school. The name Hitokiri Battosai worked like a charm. The legend of his terrifying prowess is such the no one dared to stand against him." Kihei was getting far too much enjoyment out of this slow torture over Kenshin, who still continued to stare at the old man. "Thanks to that it only took two months to reduce this place to what it is now! Buy my estimation the value of this property will increase five or six times with the westernization policy and the growth of industry. It would be wasted on some sword fighting school."  
"Kihei..."  
Gohei spoke up at this point forcing Kenshin's stare to him. "My big brother says your motto is 'swords that give life.' Funny, why don't you use the 'sword the gives life' right now...to save your own life?"  
Kenshin glared at Gohei the anger rising in his veins.  
"Are you coming here or am I going there?" he coaxed, a grin spreading across his hairy face. Kenshin answered that by dashing towards the giant, a determined look on his face. He brought his bokken up while Gohei brought his sheathed sword down on the smaller man, the crack of bamboo on hardened leather echoed through the small dojo. Kenshin stared blankly as Gohei grabbed hold of the bokken and said "your power is in your little boy dreams!" and broke the bokken. Kenshin was thrown off balance and as he staggered back Gohei grabbed hold of his gi and pulled him up to his face. "Mastery and death – that's what a swords for!" he roared. Kihei at this point pulled a small knife from his pocket and came towards Kenshin, now hanging in the air. He grabbed his hand and cut his thumb. The bright red blood flowed freely and Kihei then pressed Kenshin's thumb to the deeds he still held.  
"This makes the property mine. Himura Kasshin-ryu is gone!" he gloated staring down at the paper in his hands.  
Then from the door they heard someone enter. Gohei looked over and said "Nishiwaki? What's the matter?"  
All the man could do was stammered "h-her..." then collapsed and standing behind him stood our lady friend. Her stare was blank and seemingly uncaring. She took in the scene with care and her amber hued eyes fell on Kenshin who was still held in the air.  
"Ru-rurouni!" he gasped  
"Forgive Sessha's lateness Kenshin-dono. He told me everything I need to know." She began a steady and slow walk towards them her eyes never showing anything that she might be thinking.  
"You again!" growled Gohei "are you here to talk about swords that give life too?" the mocking tone in his voice was all too evident.  
"No." she looked to the floor her mind in thought. "A sword is a weapon. Whatever pretty names you give it swordsmanship is a way to kill. He speaks as one who has never bloodied his hands. Kenshin-dono maintains a simple, naïve life."  
Gohei smirked, and Kenshin whispered "Rurouni..."  
"But in the face of such awful truth..." she faced them once again that sweet rurouni smile on her lips, "the naïve lie he tells is so much better. If Sessha had a wish it would be that his lie would become the truth of this world."  
Gohei glancing over to Kihei said "Hey, bro. Is it ok if I kill this chick?"  
"Yes. She's been a pain. Have your goons beat her to death."  
"All right boys! Go to it!" he yelled and pointed his sword towards the woman in their path. They yelled an excited "YEAH!!!" and charged.  
"Rurouni! Please run!" yelled Kenshin finally finding his voice.  
"Hurting more people seems so pointless. Anyone who dislikes seeing the doctor leave-now." Was her answer to the on coming men.  
They answered in unison "There will be no wounded tonight, but one dead body!"  
Keeping her eyes down cast she ran full speed into the crowd her arms posed and ready. Her cry was silent as she with drew her sword and brought it down on the men, sprays of blood being the only sign that she had passed. The rest of the goons stared, shock running through them. But their looks didn't stop her; she continued her path towards Gohei and Kihei. Their men falling like leaves to her power and speed.  
"One swing?! It can't be...is this some sort of sorcery!?" cried Kihei.  
'No...it isn't sorcery. Its speed!' thought Kenshin as he watched in aw as the women went to work.  
'Speed of sword. Speed of body. Speed at reading her opponents' moves. Taking down man after man with the least possible movement!' was all that was running through Gohei's small mind.  
"Oh, two more things." She spoke after dispensing with the goons. She turned to face them and her look gave everyone in the room (who was till conscious) chills. "Hitokiri Battosai doesn't use Himura Kasshin-ryu...but an ancient style of the Sengoku era that pits one man against many...Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. If not for such a sword, the body count would increase tenfold. And Hitokiri Battosai is not a man...but rather a woman."  
Everyone gave a collective stare.  
"No...you...are the Hitokiri Battosai?" gasped Kenshin staring wide eyed at the woman he now knew as THE Hitokiri Battosai. Then just as suddenly a he was raised into the air he was thrown to the floor, a dull thud reverberated through the floor. Gohei moved towards to Kaoru intent on killing her.  
"I thought you were just a nobody the other night. It didn't even occur to me to fight you. Now I regret it but that can be easily rectified." He grinned seeing that she didn't move, he thought this would make thing easy for him...but he was wrong.  
"Unlike you, Sessha doesn't care for violence. If only this had ended earlier. It's quite regrettable actually." She glanced up at him no sign of fear in her expression, if that is you could all it that. She stared at him as though there was not a care in the world.  
"Well you're confident...or just vain! This world has no room for two Battosai! I am the real one!" he yelled as he brought his unsheathed sword down on where she stood, but wasn't there.  
"Over here." Came her deep and emotionless voice, over head of the giant. She was above him her sword posed for the death stroke; her eyes flashed amber as she brought her sword down. As the dust settled she stood amidst a prone Gohei, his face and upper body embedded in the floor. "Sessha has no attraction to the name Battosai. But still...the likes of you wont use it either." She slowly walked to where Kihei stood backed up against the wall, her blade still in hand and a gleam in her eyes. "Now, one left." she turned her blade point to Kihei who stood pressed against the wall and she turned her blade, the sharp edge ready to take a man's head clean off his shoulders. "Your soul is bloody even if your hands are not. Now shall we test..." she held the sword across her face, the shine of the sharp edge flashing against her amber hued eyes, "the sharpness of this blade?"  
Kihei in his fear gurgled and stuttered never actually making a coherent syllable. Kihei finally succumbed to his fear and collapsing on the floor and...piddled...on the floor. She sighed in response to his reaction and taking the deed to the dojo ripped it apart. "Those who send others to their deaths are usually cowards."  
All Kenshin could do was stare at the great warrior that now stood before him.  
"My apologies Kenshin-dono. Sessha did not wish to hide the truth...but it usually is better, if this isn't known." She looked up at Kenshin, her eyes once again the soft blue oceans that had beckoned Kenshin in the first place. But all Kenshin could do was stare. "Excuse me. Farwell." She said as she turned to leave.  
W...w...WAIT A SECOND!!!!" Kenshin yelled making the sweet rurouni trip on her way out.  
"Oro?"  
"How do you think I'm going to run this dojo by myself?!" Kenshin yelled his eyes no longer angry but fearful. "The least you could do is help me out! I don't care who you used to be!"  
The Battosai turned back and facing Kenshin said "you should have cared who Kihei used to be." While shaking her finger in his face.  
"...I'll be more careful..." was all that Kenshin could say through his clenched teeth, his anger rising.  
  
"Sessha help will not be good for you. You have a chance to take the taint from your good name. Being linked with any sort of 'Battosai' will make that task harder." She now stood at the door ready to leave.  
"I'm not asking Battosai to stay. I'm asking the rurouni to...stay..." Kenshin tried to bite back the last part but even a deaf man would have heard it. He was embarrassed to have admitted that he needed anybody...especially a person like a rurouni, least of all the great Battosai. Instantly he turned to face away from her trying to hide the embarrassment and anger. "F-forget it! If you want to go then just go! But- but before you go tell me your name. 'Battosai' is a warrior name right? What's your real name? Or don't you want to tell me?" Kenshin was still facing the other wall when he heard the doors slide closed fearing the worst he closed his eyes.  
"Kaoru." Came her sweet voice. "Kamiya Kaoru. That is my name...today." Kenshin's eyes shot open and spun to face her, happy shock the expression of the day. "Sessha is weary from traveling. As a rurouni, one never knows when or where one will be off to next...but please excuse the intrusion for a little while."  
The smile and appreciation shown off Kenshin's face then, "Hey...wait a minute! If you're a warrior from Bakumatsu...just how old are you?!"  
"Oro?" was all that Kaoru could say not comprehending what Kenshin was saying.  
"And what's 'oro' mean anyway?! You can't be over 30 with a face like that!?"  
"Yes...how old indeed..." Kaoru pondered, beginning to count on her fingers.  
"You mean you don't know your own age?!" screamed Kenshin his fists rising to shake the counting woman. 


	3. Act II

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine.

So please don't sue.

Author's Notes: Himura-chan asked about switching Yahiko with Tsubame. And thinking about it I would but for the fact that I really don't want to have too many changes (I'm having a hard enough time as is with the people that I have changed). Plus I can't have Kenshin be as violent with a girl as I would a young man, and beating a young girl is kinda where I draw the line, but thank you Himura-chan for the idea!

Act II Rurouni in the city.

Kenshin sat and glared at the wall where once the many names of her students hung...but was now nearly empty. It had been a week since Kaoru had come to stay with Kenshin and his anger about the fake Battosai had increasingly gotten worse considering what it had done to the amount of students he had once had.

"No one, not ONE. Cowards!" he growled eyes turning to slits in his rage.

"These are times of great change. Once they move on, it's not easy to come back." Came the sweet voice of our dear resident rurouni - Kaoru. She stood next to a barrel filled with soapy water and a pile of clothes that had been washed and were ready to be dried.

This set Kenshin off, he dashed out of the dojo and ran pointing a very angry (and pointy) finger at Kaoru saying "And you! You say you're 28!? It's a lie and you know it!"

Kaoru looking very perplexed and asked "Would '30' make you happier?" this innocent question instantly calmed the fury that was Kenshin though only a little.

"...no, it wouldn't..." he answered grudgingly.

Kaoru in her defense squeaked "This isn't going to be easy."

Later that day they took a trip to the market. Kenshin the man with the money hung back from his would-be protector and watched her carefully. Kaoru once again the happy-go-lucky lady that she was, was walking with her sweet smile plastered on her face sort of like a billboard, prompting happiness in all its forms.

'_Kamiya Kaoru is a swordswoman with no destination. A "rurouni" who's currently staying at my dojo,' _Thought Kenshin as he watched her intently, _'But once, she was one of the revolutionary warriors who slashed open the new age...the legendary, incomparable Hitokiri...Kamiya Battosai herself.' _As Kenshin thought this he watched Kaoru walk right into a rather large man...head on. "Or so she says..." was how he finished his thought out loud. Kaoru on the other had squeaked and 'oro' in response to the incident. She began to apologize for her clumsiness. _'Why is she a rurouni...while all the other revolutionaries threw away their swords...and have now taken positions of power and glory in the Meiji government...?'_ Kenshin continued his thought watching Kaoru carefully.

Kaoru noticing that Kenshin was lagging behind turned and stated "You have a question in your eyes." Her adorable smile on her lips once again.

'_We all have things in our pasts that we don't talk about.'_ Was the last thought that Kenshin had before..."IT'S NOTHING! And didn't I tell you **not** to carry a sword?!" and commenced to beat Kaoru for her...insolence?...

"Calm down!" cooed Kaoru "Just two years ago **lots** of people carried swords. No one's really bothered by it, are they?" She smiled and waved her hands before Kenshin trying to calm him down.

"What are you gonna do when the police spot you? Do what you did last time?! They'll arrest you even if it's a sakabato!"

"Ummm well it worked last time, didn't it?" smirked Kaoru. Kenshin's response was to growl and glare at Kaoru for her calmness. Kenshin thought the police and all their laws might take this sweet woman from him and it seemed that she really didn't care, which just pissed him off more.

"Let's just get our shopping done. You get the miso, salt and soy sauce." Kenshin ordered.

"Always the heavy things." Groaned Kaoru, though Kenshin should have been the one to carry it but Kaoru **had** offered, to do things for him, and well carrying things were good for her upper body strength.

"No complaining!" scolded Kenshin, not really that upset with what Kaoru had said.

In the background the noise of a carriage was heard, a large carriage at that which stopped right behind Kenshin.

"Please pardon our rudeness." Spoke a kind looking gentleman with small eyes and a thick moustache that looked more like a large caterpillar. "We need to ask directions. Is this the correct direction to the police station?"

Kenshin turned and stared at the man but soon found his body answering without his knowledge, "Uhhhh...yes. Take a right onto the main street when you hit the end." and pointed out the correct direction.

"Thank you." The man said and sitting spoke to the driver, "Let us hurry."

"Man, he startled me. I wonder who he is; I think I would have noticed...AHHHH I have to finish shopping!"

As the man in the carriage continued on his way he thought to himself _'Are you here? Are you truly in this city....Kamiya Battosai?'_

Kenshin stood with a whimsical look on his face, he had been looking for Kaoru but was having a rather hard time at it when "What's the commotion? What's happened?"

A young boy going by answered his question "The police caught someone - I hear a chick – violating the sword banning act!"

Hearing this Kenshin crushed the turnip that was in his hands, and his look of whimsy turned to shock and utter exasperation.

"You gave us a good chase, but now you've got nowhere to run!" yelled an officer. All six of the officers were quite winded. They all breathed heavily though Kaoru was quite still her breath calm and even.

"Hmmmm...so persistent." She sighed rubbing her head in dismay. "What can Sessha do but surrender?" She bowed very - not - upset about her situation.

But a loud shout stopped everyone. "MOVE!! Let the sword corps though." Behind the crowd a tall man stood out and his other 'companions' began to shove aside the people. There standing before Kaoru were over a dozen tall and very not nice men stood. And in the front was a tall thin man he eyes like slits glared out at Kaoru, not simply anger in them but resentment as well. The man who had been shouting before continued "Move it or our blades will move you!"

The young officer who had cornered Kaoru stood to attention his arm raised in a salute, "Lieutenant Ujiki..." he began, but the Lieutenant stopped him.

"Good job. We will take it from here, you are dismissed."

"But the young woman hasn't drawn her sword, and we have her surrounded. There's really no need for the sword corps to..." the young officer was silenced when Ujiki's sword butt meet his face.

"A third Lieutenant would tell a veteran from Satsuma what to do?" he questioned, the arrogance dripping from his lips like venom. "When I tell you to leave, **you leave**."

Kaoru watched surprised and the beginnings of anger growing in her deep blue eyes.

"What's this?" Ujiki turned his attention to Kaoru, "Such a gentle looking woman carrying a sword?" Instantly his blade was free and making a direct path to Kaoru's head. The crowd gasped and many women covered their eyes in fear and sadness that this seemingly gentle woman was going to be murdered in front of their very eyes.

"Draw your sword, dear 'lady'." Continued Ujiki his blade was mere millimetres from Kaoru's face, though her expression never changed. "You must be confident to be carrying a sword here."

"Sessha does not carry a sword...merely to flaunt it as a symbol of undeserved power." Kaoru closed her eyes and gently pushed aside Ujiki's blade unconcerned.

Ujiki snorted and swung his sword back to his shoulder.

"KAORU!" cried Kenshin as he sighted her facing a large group of unhappy men.

"He's with **her**?" asked Ujiki turning his attention to the young man hastily making his way towards them.

Kaoru sensing the danger turned and yelled to Kenshin. "Kenshin-dono! Run away!"

Kenshin began to slow when he felt the breeze of two swords pass by his face. They tore though the band that tided his hair and he felt the weight of his blood red hair fall over his shoulders.

"It will be more interesting when we start cutting his yukata. I wonder what it 'takes' to make a woman like you so attracted to a 'little' man like this. Now...I'll say it again – **draw your sword**."

Kaoru's eyes began to change; the sweet innocent blue of the rurouni was soon clouded by the golden amber of the creature that was the Battosai. "Are you really a policeman?" she said her face tight and the anger seeping through every word.

Ujiki, his arrogance getting the better of him said "An officer, permitted to carry a sword. A swordsman who can kill people legally." One could hear the happiness in his tone. He was glad that he could kill people. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to draw?" he whined.

Kenshin watched the one sided conversation, anger and a sense of betrayal in his features.

Then the crowd began to get riled up they shouted "You tyrant! You aren't a God! Go back to Satsuma!"

Ujiki turned to the crowd his arrogance pooling around him, "Courage in numbers huh? This is now a case of obstruction of justice. Discipline every one of them. Draw your swords!" His followers drew their swords high ready for a good time. The crowd gasped fear rippling through them like a drop in pond. "If any of them resist...KILL THEM." The crowd ran the sword corps followed.

"Do not lay a single blade on any of these citizens." Came Kaoru's strong, demanding and utterly powerful voice over the screeches of the crowd. She stood like a goddess of war her blade raised and ready for the attack. "Sessha is your opponent. If you want death, come and get it."

"At last, she takes the bait. Whatever happens now, what I do is clearly self defence."

Ujiki said preparing himself. "To stay in practice I need to kill someone every once in a while." He grinned and licked his blade (wont that thing taste like blood after all the lives he's taken? Or does he like that taste...don't answer that).

Meanwhile at the police station where the gentleman from the carriage sat talking with the police chief (don't quote me on this I'm guessing).

"Then it was a hoax?"

"Yes I was delayed by the mopping up of the Seinan war. But had I really thought about it I'd have realized that Kamiya would never have used her sword in such a mad way, plus it was a man, and any good swordsman knows that Battosai was a woman. But it is true that she killed many in earning the name 'Hitokiri' Battosai...but never once did she wield her sword in self-interest. All she did, she did for the emperor and the new era. She saved the lives of many of our warriors. Without her, the revolution would have not succeeded. But anyway, we found the culprits of the hoax tied up in front of the station early one morning...we don't know who arrested them, but...when we interrogated them they said 'the **real** one got us.'" Paused the man, his lean face with small seemingly innocent eyes covered by small seemingly innocent glasses.

The man with the moustache looked up suddenly very interested. "What?"

"But of course it's probably a lie but they seemed so convinced..."

Then suddenly a young officer barged in yelping out "Chief there's an incident!" (Guess I was right!)

The man in glasses now known as our resident chief stood up and answered back anger rising "I'm in a meeting fool! At least you could knock!"

"M-my apologises" stuttered the man as he saluted. "But sir, the sword corps is..."

"Ujiki? Is he causing trouble again?"

"The sword corps? I haven't heard of just yet." asked the (as yet unknown) man.

The chief began to explain, "We formed them to deal with this 'Battosai' problem, but they are all brutal men, and the captain is a revolutionary warrior from Satsuma. It's too much for me to handle, they are getting out of control."

"Indeed, a 'hero' from the Satsuma must show off, mustn't he?" asked the man who reached for his coat.

The chief his attention still oh the officer said "So what did he do this time?"

"Well...ummm..." stammered the man. "They're getting beaten. By just one swordsman, and he's a she."

The chief enraged yelled "WHAT?! That's impossible! They're the finest swordsmen in our department!!"

"But sir it's true!"

"Unbelievable...who is this-this woman?"

"We don't know, she's short...skinny - for a woman...and quite young looking...but she's faster then the eye can see...and she has a scar like a cross on her cheek."

The carriage had yet to stop when the man ran from it the name 'Kamiya' on his lips.

Kaoru was still finishing her rounds with the sword corps, her blade basking each man in its deadly technique.

"One left." She whispered harshly, standing tall she continued "Swear that you will not tyrannize your people any longer. Then we can end this. And you may arrest Sessha for violating the sword banning act." She said calmly standing before the crowd, her sword balanced between her wrist and elbow, creating an enticing yet terrifying image.

But this image only angered Ujiki. "SLIENCE! I cannot bow to you!!" he raised his sword and began his attack.

In the crowd Kenshin watched and saw Ujiki's move "He's a master of Jigen-ryu!" he yelled hopping that Kaoru would hear him.

The chief yelled out "Ujiki stop you're..."

The man with the moustache finished for the Chief "A dead fool. Jigen-ryu is a style of unmatched power. Except..." Ujiki brought his sword down where Kaoru should have been but found nothing but earth. But she was already above him, her upward/backward jump bringing her sword down heavy on the unsuspecting man. "In the face of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu."

Kaoru stood her back to the prostrate man, her sword already sheathed.

"Kaoru!" cried Kenshin happily. "Are you all right?" in that moment they were surrounded and crushed by the crowd that Kaoru had saved. "Good job miss! Hey there how's about we go grab a few drinks! Where are you from?" Came questions and comments from the delighted people.

"Kamiya." Came the man's voice, which caught both Kaoru's and Kenshin's attention. "I've finally found you. For ten years I've been seeking you..."

Kaoru smiled and said "You've grown a moustache, Yamagata-san."

The man, now know as Yamagata said "Chief, please have the people move along."

"Right!"

_**The** Yamagata? Really...' _thought Kenshin as he watched the two interact. _'General of the revolutionary army's 'Kiheitai'...now General of the Army's ground troops...the revolutionary warrior Yamagata Aritomo!'_

"I have a carriage waiting." Yamagata reached out his hand to Kaoru and Kenshin pulled back. "Many of your comrades await your return. Come!"

"My apologies but...not one strand of hair on my body wishes to spend the rest of my life as a Hitokiri." Said Kaoru sweetly and casting her now blue eyes to the hand in front of her.

"What are you saying?! Yes, you killed – but it was all for the revolution! Your soul bears no burden!! Only cowards and fools would denounce you as a 'Hitokiri'! But I will..."

"Silence them with your powers?" Kaoru finished. "It's such thinking that creates men like **him**." She glanced over to the unconscious Ujiki. "It was to create a world of peace...not to win positions or power...that we raised our swords and killed. If we forget that we are no revolutionaries after all." Kaoru walked off finishing her statement her back to Yamagata and walking away from the life that she had fled in the first place. At which point Kenshin ran after her.

"Kamiya!" came Yamagata's voice once again the two turned, "Times have changed! This is the age of Mejij! Swords have been banned – and the samurai have fallen! This is the age of Bakumatsu not longer! This is an age of law! You'll accomplish nothing with a sword!"

At this Kaoru smiled softly, and placed her hand on Kenshin's shoulder "With a sword, the people within my sight...can at least be protected. Sessha is no different now then from before." Kaoru looked upon Yamagata her eyes soft and translucent, her gentle nature that she had worked so hard to achieve shining through. "Except that she is now a 'rurouni' and not a 'Hitokiri'" and so they walked off, Kaoru never turning back.

"Chief, I know it's clear who was at fault here." Yamagata spoke his head hanging "And a sword worn openly **is** safer then concealed."

"I won't pursue this. After that hoax I thought that Hitokiri Battosai...was a dangerous figure. But now...now I know the truth is different."

"My apologies Kenshin-dono."

"For what?" _I think I understand..._

"Your hair band, it was ruined because of me." Kaoru looked at Kenshin her eyes crinkling at the corners, her smile adorable.

_She wants to protect people. Without being tied to them._ "Oh don't worry. You can just do some extra housework!" Kaoru sighed/laughed was her answer. _A rurouni, a heroine, but free in spirit._

"Carrying all this isn't enough?" Kaoru begged. "Plus...did you really have to buy it all at once?"

Kenshin pursed his lips and moaned "Maybe not..."


	4. Act III

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine.

So please don't sue.

Author's notes: I have some kind of bad news; this may be my last entry for a while. I'm just about to start a new year and University and I'm thinking it's going to take a lot of my time. I hope to up date at least after Christmas...but don't quote me on that. But other more happy news Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura asked about the Aoshi and Misao, and I think to keep with everything that I'm changing that I will change them, but that will come in time...please don't fill my head with too many anime ideas I'll never get my work done! I will also be skipping certain chapters and segments of chapters because these things are HUGE and I'm finding it hard to get through everything. So please don't get mad it's just me taking a writers prerogative. Thank you all for your encouraging messages! Keep them coming!

Part III Tokyo Samurai

"Wow...this is so great" cooed Kenshin as he looked upon the group of young men that stood before him. "15 people! We'll have Himura Kasshin-ryu back in no time!"

Kaoru smirked softly and said rather embarrassingly "this isn't good.... Hey everyone! Sessha is not from this dojo, and is not taking any students. If you are here because of yesterday's incident...please go home." And seconds later, the dojo was empty (a testament being a tumbleweed blew past Kenshin and Kaoru). "Good, good. Now time to heat up the bath." Kaoru said happily as she turned to go to her duties.

"IDIOT!!!!" yelled Kenshin chasing after Kaoru with a bokken. "Why did you send them home?!"

"Taking on students is not..." began Kaoru as she gazed at the sky through spinning eyes.

"Why do they have to know that?!" Kenshin yelled continuing to hit and shake Kaoru senseless. "Once I've got them in, I'll make sure they stay!"

"But...but that would be dishonest." Begged Kaoru narrowly avoiding Kenshin's fists.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" questioned Kaoru and she followed Kenshin at a safe distance.

While Kenshin who walked up front, steaming and whistling from his ears. "15 students! 15 STUDENTS!!!"

"But thrill seekers like that never last long. That can't be what you want." Kaoru said encouragingly, "there's no need to rush. Just have patience and optimism!" and Kaoru flashed one of her adorable rurouni smiles.

"But I can't do any training without visiting somebody else's dojo. Because I don't have any students to train with! And _you_ wont spar with me!" growled Kenshin, glaring and Kaoru.

"My skills with a bokken are.... well - let's say lacking..." answered Kaoru embarrassment in her voice. "ORO!" she yelped as young man ran straight in to her, but both companions noticed/felt something was wrong.

Kenshin, as the boy passed grabbed his hair and jumping on him planting his face into the ground. "Kaoru this kid's a pick pocket! This is your wallet!" he pulled the small pouch from the boy's robes and looked to Kaoru for an affirmation.

"LEGGO! Let me go, lady!" yelled the boy. Forcing his head off the ground and turning to glare and yell at the two companions.

"Who are you calling a 'lady', dork?!" yelled Kenshin, grabbing the kid by his yukata.

"YOU, LADY!" was the kid's answer.

Kaoru taking the money away from Kenshin said "wait, wait. If he needs this so badly..." and handed it back to the kid. "Little one, don't get caught next time ok? Now...lets go." And Kaoru turned to leave, Kenshin following in his wake.

"W-wait a minute!" the kid yelled throwing Kaoru's wallet back at her and hitting her square in the head. "I'm not a 'little one'. I'm Myojin Yahiko Tokyo samurai! I haven't fallen far enough to be pitted by strangers!! I was just testing you because you had a sword! Don't get the wrong idea!"

Kaoru stood surprised rubbing her head, while Kenshin glared at the kid meaning to beat the crap out of him.

"Little one." Cooed Kaoru

"I'm NOT a little one??" yelled Yahiko now steaming with anger.

"You look like a child but it's obvious that your soul is mature. Sorry, didn't mean to underestimate you." Kaoru smiled holding the money close.

Yahiko 'humpfed' and ran off.

"Would you say he's proud or ashamed?" asked Kaoru the smile still lingering on her lips.

"I would say he's a brat." Spat Kenshin obviously still miffed at the 'lady' comment.

"Poor boy...if the world were like it was, he would have joined the truly great samurai."

Kenshin walked happily from his practice, a grin on his face, a skip to his step, and a tune on his lips (that means he was whistling). "Mmm that was a good practice. Now to just get home, have some tea, hmmm I wonder if Kaoru has heated the bath? She did go home early, so I guess she must have. Huh?" Kenshin glanced over the small river and saw a shocking sight. "That's!" he gasped as he recognized the small boy hanging from the back of a much taller and broader man.

That evening when Kenshin came home to find Kaoru washing clothes he told her of what he had seen that afternoon. Kaoru let the clothes slip from her wet fingers. "Yahiko..." she whispered. Kaoru knew something had to be done, and she was the woman to do it.

Shouting could be heard throughout the area surrounding the hut where Yahiko was. He voice rang loud and clear through the paper walls. "I WONT FORGIVE ANYONE WHO INSULTS MY PARENTS!!! THEY LIVED AND DIED AS SAMURAI!"

The tall skinny man standing in front of Yahiko answered back while drawing his blade "**I'm **the one that won't forgive brat! I'M GONNA KILL Y-" but he was cut off as Kaoru quite literally kicked the door down with the skinny man under it.

The room turned to this new comer. They at first thought him a man but as he rose the shape of her body was silhouetted in the fire light. "Wh-who the hell are you?!!"

The fat man at the end whom Kaoru guessed was Tanishi, stuttered "I-it's a-a r-raid! Get the guys!!"

All Yahiko could do was stare dumb faced at Kaoru.

"They won't come." She said calmly. "They weren't going to let me in, so I had then take a nap, but just for a little while, just until my business here is done."

"Who..." stammered Tanishi

"I am Kamiya Kaoru a rurouni. I've come for the little one." Kaoru stared down Tanishi, her scar burned and behind her eyes, golden flecks pierced through her water deep blue.

The skinny man Kaoru had first brought down sprang from the floor his blade ready. "What are you? Another samurai fool, no just a measly woman. No matter! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!!" he shouted as he ran full speed towards Kaoru, but she was too fast for him. In a split second his head...was in the ceiling.

"We were talking; it's not polite to interrupt. Just stay there and be quite for a while, I'll get to you soon." The hench-men in the room stared dumb founded at their comrade whose head was firmly planted in the ceiling. She then turned her attention back to Tanishi "Now what say you? Please show your generosity and release the little one. It may embarrass you less than the total annihilation of your gang..." Kaoru set her glare heavy upon Tanishi. No longer did the room appear bright but dark as the night outside, the only light were those two glowing golden eyes directed at Tanishi.

"Fine...go ahead and take him."

"Thank you. Please forgive the intrusion." Kaoru said sheathing her blade, her eyes instantly changing back to ocean blue. Turning to Yahiko she said, while reaching out her hand to him "are you alright little one? You were hard to pinpoint, but after visiting one yakuza group after another..."

But Yahiko did not appreciate the offer and slapped her hand away. "Who told you to help me? I could have fought them alone!! I could have fought!!" he yelled, his face red with anger and shame.

"...of course. Sessha has underestimated you once again." And seeing the shock register in Yahiko's face picked him up by the back of his yukata and swept him out of the hut. "Then as an apology, at least allow your wounds to be treated."

As they walked from the room, down the hall where unconscious bodies lay everywhere, Yahiko whispered hoarsely "damn, damn, DAMN, DAMN!"

Sensing Yahiko's feelings, Kaoru said softly "are you that bothered by your lack of power little one?"

"Damn...I want to be strong. So strong I wont need your help...strong enough to defend my father's and mother's pride on my own..."

"Of course..." answered Kaoru to Yahiko's unasked question.

Kenshin stood at the gate to his home waiting impatiently for Kaoru's return. He sighed when the gate finally rattled open the reveal Kaoru and a very shaken up Yahiko. "As I expected. You're wounded badly. I arranged to have a carriage waiting. We're going to the doctor now."

Kaoru smiled softly at Kenshin. She could feel his concern and was pleased by it. Glancing down at Yahiko she said "he is the teacher of Himura Kasshin-ryu, Himura Kenshin-dono."

Yahiko would have face faulted if Kaoru was not holding him up.

"He'll be your sensei from now on." Kaoru finished. She was pleased at the arrangement that she had planed out for the two. Kenshin need someone to practice with and Yahiko need someone to learn from, it was a great deal.

"Wait a second. Are you telling me to learn swords from this...GIRL!" gasped Yahiko.

"Sensei?! You mean to make me take him as my student?!" yelped Kenshin.

"Yep!" giggled Kaoru as her rurouni smile reached her ears, while Kenshin and Yahiko stared glumly at her. "The stage has been set;" she patted Yahiko on the head "the rest is up to you. You can be as strong as you want Yahiko."

"Heh! You don't need to tell me twice!" he turned to Kenshin and said "well lady? What about it?"

"For one thing your gonna stop calling me lady!!" Kenshin yelled grabbing Yahiko's yukata.

"Why should I...LADY!!"

"Ah....shouldn't we be going to the doctors?" stammered Kaoru, as she watched the two fighting a sweat drop forming over her temple, this is gonna be fun.


	5. Act IV

Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Norbuhiro Wasuki-dono, not mine.

Authors note: **IMPORTANT NOTICE!** I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of Rurouni Kaoru. With all the other stories that I'm working on this one has become low on the list. I have decided to end it here, but I have a proposition for any of my readers. I know that many of you sent many great and helpful reviews and if any of you want you may continue this story from where I have left off. So enjoy and hopefully I'll be seeing another Rurouni Kaoru from one of you!

Act IV Kasshin-Ryu Reborn

"NO! That's not how you hold it!" bellowed a red faced Kenshin.

"Oh! Then how about this…ONNA!" came Yahiko's rather louder retort.

It had been a week since Yahiko had fully recovered from his injuries and the dojo once again had a student. Though it seemed that the student and teacher butted heads more then bokkens. Kaoru sat to the side her face a mask of calm as the two continued to fight one another tooth and nail.

"I told you I'd strangle your little neck if you called me…THAT again!" growled Kenshin, his bokken knocking the floor threateningly.

Yahiko glared back and retorted, "go ahead already! That is if you CAN!"

Kaoru sighed and smiled softly and said in a rather small and unsure voice, "We aren't making much progress are we?"

This just caused more strife then really stopping it. Kenshin turned to Kaoru and said, "you're the woman Kaoru, you tell him, then you can wash his mouth out!"

Yahiko turned from a glare to a down right enraged stare. Apparently he wasn't happy with the thought of the Hitokiri Battosai cleaning his mouth out with soap…especially soap that Kenshin might have used.

"I'm here to become strong, not to train against some 'man/woman'!" said Yahiko once again regaining his cool.

Kenshin grumbled, "man/woman!" and glared at Yahiko.

"Kaoru, you told me that learning a sword technique would make me stronger. If that's so, then you teach me!" Yahiko aimed his stare to Kaoru.

Kaoru stifled a giggle and grimaced at the floor as she answered, "the style that this one learned will not be passed on to the next generation that it will not. This one is just an observer. Yahiko should learn from Kenshin-dono, the skills that he teaches will help many." Kaoru finished her little speak, the light shining ever so right to shin on her porcelain skin. Making her look ethereal and magical. That is until she turned to Kenshin and Yahiko, to find the two trying to beat each other up. Kaoru sighed, "They aren't even listening to me…"

"Yahiko!" yelled Kenshin as he headed out doors looking for the wayward child. "He's skipped practice for the second time in a row! That stupid filthy mouthed, stubborn brat, not to mention he's got no guts to speak of. What did Kaoru see in him to think that he could take me on?"

Unknown to Kenshin, Yahiko had once again sat himself on the roof and heard everything that Kenshin had said about him. And of course the anger spurred his movements as he threw his bokken at Kenshin's head, which connected.

Yahiko leaned over the edge, and yelled back at Kenshin. "I knew if I hid I'd find out what you really thought of me! I'll be better off out there then in here with some 'man/woman'!" Yahiko leaped down from the roof and glared at Kenshin. "You aren't even good enough to teach me sword fighting."

Kenshin sighed, and glancing at the ground, "it's true that I'm teaching myself…but…"She glanced back at Yahiko and picking him up by the front of his shirt with his bokken proceeded to take him back into the house. "At least I'm still stronger then you, you little punk." Finished Kenshin as he lifted Yahiko over his head.

Yahiko disgruntled that he was yelled, "Oi! Let me down!"

Just as the two were about to enter the dojo, the gates were slammed open. In the door way stood two young men, neither older then 20 and no younger then Kenshin himself. "K-Kenshin-san" gasped the younger of the two. "Please help us…"

Kenshin stopped in mid stride and looked at the two. "Hira-chan…" he whispered, shock evident in his voice. "Sato-kun too! How did you get hurt? What on earth is going on?" Kenshin left Yahiko to his own devices as Kenshin went to tend to his former students. Just then two unseemly characters entered the dojo.

"You two can't get away now! We'll kill you one way or another!" they yelled and dashed over to the three.

Kenshin, his voice steady said, "who are you and what have you done to my former students?"

One of the men answered back, "Shut the hell up. This doesn't concern you!" as the intruder's bokkens made their arks to the three Kenshin was up on his feet and speeding between the two. Kenshin came up behind the two and his bokken connected with the backs of their heads.

Yahiko mean while watched in aw.

After Kenshin had dealt with the men he turned back to his students. "What is the meaning of this? Explain!"

Sato looked from Kenshin to Hira, and swallowing the lump in his throat began. "Well…we…umm ran into a gang of drunks, yeah a bunch of drunks and they were bothering everyone so we tried to calm them down. But then they called their friends. They said something about 'revenge' and…"

Behind them they heard voices. Then all of a sudden the gate was filled with men dressed much like the other two that still lay unconscious on the ground.

Sato's eyes bugged out of his head as he stammered, "t-there's so many of them…"

Kenshin, thinking on his feet thought _'there are too many of them. We can't hope to win this one.'_ Out loud he said, "everyone into the dojo, NOW!"

They dashed into the dojo and slammed the doors shut. But through them the could hear the men shuffling around and the voice of the man who appeared to be the leader saying, "show them what happens to those who oppose the mighty Hishi-Manji Guren gang, and their leader Hachisuka!"

Now inside Kenshin had a chance to deal with the situation. "The Hishi-Manji Guren gang…now I understand."

Yahiko being the child he was asked, "who are they?"

"A band of delinquents…they are like an army reserve…for criminals. They can be more dangerous then the yakuza because they don't have anything to lose." Kenshin broke away from his thoughts and looked to the door. "Why is it whenever Kaoru's no here we always end up in trouble?"

Yahiko as well looked to the door, surprise on his face, "what? That's why I haven't seen her, where did she go?"

Kenshin grinned sheepishly and said, "well I sent her out for rice and some other things…"

Yahiko glared and bit his lip, "idiot."

Sato looked to Kenshin and begged, "what should we do Kenshin-san?"

Yahiko sighed at them and said sarcasm in his voice, "what do you mean 'we'? You fools are the ones that started all of this!"

Kenshin trying to defend his students snapped back, "they're not responsible for this!"

Yahiko glanced at Kenshin and answered, his voice steady, "I'll say it again, 'idiot'. You don't really believe that they're innocent, do you?" all three sets of eyes riveted themselves to Yahiko's face. "Or maybe it was because you didn't notice the stench of alcohol on their breath. You were the ones to start the fight. You two got drunk and caused problems, didn't you? Then had to go and pick a fight with those bad asses out there and bring them back here."

Kenshin's back stiffened and look at the two, "is that true?"

Hira and Sato looked to the floor, unable to face their teacher. They had brought all of this down onto their heads and they couldn't deal with it.

"Well! Is it?" Kenshin practically begged. He was terrified that students of his would actually use their skills to deliberately hurt another.

Hira was the first to speak, his voice small, "I'm sorry…"

At that opportune moment the wall exploded. Splinters and shards of wood littered the floor and walls.

Hachisuka the leader with annoying electric hair laughed, "Walls are nothing to Hishi-Manji! Come on out, otherwise I'll demolish this pathetic dojo!"

Kenshin looked back finally able to catch his breath and saw a huge wooden canon. "No…"

Yahiko as well was more then surprised at the weapons that these thugs had. "How can they have something as powerful as that, here?"

"Never be surprised by Hishi-Manji. We don't scrimp on the good stuff. Now…hand over the punks that broke on of my men's arm. And we'll leave."

Kenshin stilled. Broken arm. "You…you two used swords for a drunken brawl…and hurt someone?"

Both men were quiet and Sato was shivering. They knew they had done wrong but now was a little too late to do anything about it.

Yahiko was the one to deal with them. "The people outside maybe crude and stupid but you guys are even worse! Besides, 'former students' mean that you ran away from this dojo when things got bad. And now when things get tough for you, you come running back here for help!"

Just as Yahiko finished his little tirade the rest of the wall was banished with a puff of smoke and more splinters. Hachisuka entered, a smug grin on his lips. "You can't get away now. Get out here!"

"Go ahead and take them. We don't care." glared Yahiko.

Sato stammered, "w-what!"

Hachisuka glared. "Forget it. You were harbouring them. We'll take you out too."

Yahiko had a retort on his lips when Kenshin's arm stopped him from moving forward.

Kenshin stood forward and said, "bring your revenge to me. Leave these three out of it."

Yahiko yelled after Kenshin as he stepped away from them. "What the hell are you going Kenshin!"

"My father and I taught these two. Even if they are no longer my students, their misuse of the sword is my responsibility. I thought that what I was doing was right. That teaching people the way of the sword that gives life was a way to save the world. But it seems that I was wrong. Yahiko, you have the skills that will take you far. Don't give up on your dream and keep striving for it. Train hard." Kenshin's back was to Yahiko as he finished his speech.

Yahiko could not believe what was going on, Kenshin suddenly seemed so strong and determined. There standing before him as what a real samurai should do and say. Not the cowards behind or in front of him.

The leader looked Kenshin over and said, "you'll take the blame huh? Well I guess we can find a place for you pretty boy." (I'm making the boss and gay and very raunchy perv, just because that sounds so much nastier) The man's hands itched to touch Kenshin, though Kenshin's face never showed the discomfort that this thought brought on.

"Stop this idiocy!" screamed Yahiko as his foot came flying down on to Hachisuka's face. "Don't make me, Myojin Yahiko, out to be one of these scum bags! Do you actually think I'd let you die alone!"

Hachisuka staggered back to his feet, "why you little brat. I was going to let you live after your teachers kind proposition but now, now you're all gonna die!"

"That doesn't sound very friendly that it doesn't." came a soft yet brutally hard voice from the gate.

"Kaoru!" cried Yahiko and Kenshin.

"Perhaps the two in the back have been up to no good but still, did you have to resort to the cannon? Now, lets calm down and work this out, like actual adults." Kaoru set down the groceries that she had been carrying and took her stance.

Hachisuka turn around and yelled, "Who the hell are you woman to tell me what to do?"

One of his men turned to him and stammered, "Master Hachisuka this is bad. That is no ordinary woman. Remember the Rurouni who beat up all those policemen? I think that's her!"

Hachisuka's answer was to yell some more. "Coward! You gonna get all scared over some sword toting woman? We have this cannon on our side. So fire you morons. FIRE!" the cannon turned to Kaoru as she continued to stare the goons down. Yahiko would have called out but for the fact that she would never have heard.

Just as fast as the ball left the cannon Kaoru unsheathed her sword, the glint of steal almost like a lighting stroke. Her movement was so fast that no one saw the blade enter and exit the ball. All they saw as the two severed halves embed themselves in the opposite sides of the gate.

Kaoru set the point of her blade towards the gang that stood huddled around their useless cannon. "It is pointless to hesitate when using this blade on inanimate objects. Once again…this one asks that we discuss this as adults."

When the dust had settled from the speedily departing gang Kaoru spoke again, "my, my. So much happens when this one goes away. Even for a few hours." It was spoken with no malice and all the kindness that she felt to her adopted family.

Hira and Sato turned to Kaoru their mouths opening and closing without any words actually coming out.

"It does not matter any longer, go home. And forget that you ever learned swordplay and forget this place. Never hold a sword again." Kaoru looked at the two with kind but cold eyes. They had jeopardised the lives of two innocent people there was no way that she could go kindly on them.

The two began to walk away when Kenshin's voice stopped them.

"Hira-chan…you should get that wound on your shoulder looked at." Even though he was addressing the two he never looked their way.

Hira looked to his once teacher and with tears in his eyes, bowed his respect and left with Sato.

Kaoru made her way to Kenshin and rested her hand on his shoulder, which was shaking either from anger or sadness. "Cheer up Kenshin-dono. No matter how hard you try some people will never understand the meaning of caring a sword. Some times your wishes for them never reach them.

"Quit crying you baby. It doesn't suit a man. I won't turn out like them." Came Yahiko's overly confident voice. Kenshin had to look up to see the determined look the boy gave him. "I'll enter your dojo. I know now that it's impossible for me to be like Kaoru right away. So I'll let you teach me to your level…for now." And he turned and made a beeline to the slightly destroyed dojo.

Kaoru looked at Yahiko's back as he departed and smiled softly. "But then…there are the few that hear your wishes and run with them."

"Oi, get over here! I've got no time to waste Kenshin. Get over here and fight me, I've got to get stronger!"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and gazed at the boy questions running through his mind. "I think I liked it better when you called me onna, or man/woman…I can't believe I just said that…"

Kaoru stood by smiling. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
